Improvisions
by cloudedge
Summary: [Shinn x Cagalli] Love happens when it is least expected. Who would had thought they would end up with each other. 50 themes on the interactions between this dynamic duo.
1. The Rematch

**I have recently took on an obsession over Shinn x Cagalli, and this is my first attempt at drabbles dedicated to this couple. This story is not part of the 50 theme drabbles, thus it does not have a theme. All stories in this series will be about the interaction between our driven princess of Orb and the fury ZAFT young ace in different stage of their lives and relationship.**

**I hope you enjoy the read.**

**NOTE: _Edited on 04/10/06 – added author's note at the bottom_**

**Comments and Constructive Criticism are welcomed**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam SEED/DESTINY or any of its character.**

* * *

**The Rematch**

Small beads of sweats forms on her forehead, as her eyes dart from left to right, taking in all the information displayed across the many small screens. She shifts her weight and grips the hand piece that controls her beam saber. Her whole being focuses on her most formidable opponent - Destiny, the fastest, if not the strongest, mobile suit of ZAFT.

The battle has been raging for more than five minutes and knowing the other pilot he does not have the patience to drag this on any longer. Her intuition is right. In a flash, Destiny pulls out his anti-ship beam and the Wing of Light flares as he charges towards her. She knows that if she can dodge this she will win, but with one of Akatsuki's left thruster damaged and its right hand destroyed, it will not be an easy task. She quickly pushes the lever for the right thrusters to the max, causing Akatsuki to spin to the right as it delivers a swift right kick on the Destiny's wrist, causing his beam to drop. Using the moment of surprise, she pulls out her left beam saber and stabs it right through Destiny's cockpit. A loud and bright explosion ensues as she dashes backward, avoiding any damage caused by her opponent's destruction.

Satisfied, she smirks as she savors her hard earn victory.

The door to the outside opens, as she powers down her mobile suite. Cagalli jumps out with a grin plastered on her face.

"I win!" She brags to the red eye pilot, her hands on her thin waist, as she steps out of the simulation unit in the Morgenroete Military Research Center.

"Yeah, Yeah, after like five tries," Shinn rolls his eye and hides his smile, as Cagalli circles around him doing her little victory dance with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Still, you are a ZAFT ace, and I, I am just an untrained pilot!" She gloats, her eyes shine brightly, and her face beams with confidence. "So that," her eyes roll around animatedly as if a light bulb just lit up above her head, "does that make me a ZAFT ace too?" She giggles.

"Yes, yes, a Natural ZAFT ace," Shinn smirks as he wraps his arm around his currently hyperactive girlfriend and pulls her close to him. "So does that mean I get to see you in that pink ZAFT mini-dress tonight," he whispers into her ear.

"You wish!" she blushes, as she jabs her elbow into his ribs and sticks her tongue out like a little kid, before running off to her twin brother.

"Kira, did you see how I beat Shinn?" She beams excitingly, like a kid eager for compliment after acing a test.

A glace from Kira to Shinn is left unnoticed as the blonde is busy describing how she came up with her every move and strategy for the battle.

"Yes, yes, we saw your simulation on the computer," Kira chuckles as he taps on his twin's nose. "And yes, you did great."

Cagalli giggles and goes off as she continues to announce her victory to the other _attendees_ of her _military facility surveillance meeting_.

Kira walks up to Shinn, and stares at him from the corner of his eye as he tries to suppress his grin.

And once Cagalli is out of ear shot, Shinn snaps, "What?"

"A Zaku against Akatsuki?" Kira raises one of his eyebrows.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Shinn smirks as his fingers fly around the keyboard, reprogramming the simulation module.

"Oh, come on, how long did it take to hack the simulation program and linking the Zaku's core engine to Destiny's animation?" Kira chirps.

A few second of silence passes, before Shinn gives a fake glare to the other pilot who is grinning like a manic.

"About a week," Shinn grunts, knowing that there is no way he can cheat the eye of the Freedom's pilot.

"So that's where all the typing noise came from at late night," Kira teases. And all these just to entertain his sister on her _day off_.

"Tsu. Want to try a rematch? Strike Freedom versus Destiny?" Shinn challenges, as he presses the enter key, resetting all the settings to default.

"Huh?" Kira raises an eyebrow.

"And if I win, you promise you can't tell Cagalli," the Destiny's pilot smirks.

"If you win, that is," the Freedom pilot chuckles and climbs into the simulation unit half-heartedly, feeling ever so grateful for the man who makes his sister happy.

**

* * *

****Author's Note:**

**I hope you enjoy this drabble and the happy Cagalli here. **

**I was really trying to give her some happy memory in the post-Destiny setting. In most fics that I read, she's rarely ever happy, so it's a nice change for me to write this one. :D **

**In my mind, I think that's what Shinn tries to do too. :D Even though he never met her in SEED, I believe Shinn is one of those people who would go great lengths to give her a chance to have some of those rare SEED-Cagalli moments. Yes, what I'm saying is Shinn is one of the few guys I consider would actually spoil Cagalli, to the point, where he would spend a week coding in secret in advance to help her win a simulation game against himself. :P**

**To: Cagalli Y. Athha**

**Thanks for reading. I enjoy ShinnCaga very much as well. And I definitely have a lot of fun writing this happy Cagalli.**

**To +**

**Thank you for your criticism. It really makes me happy to see someone taking time to read my fic. I really appreciate it. I have edited my fic, and it's now in present tense. I have always have trouble with tense, so it's great that you point it out. I will try to keep an eye on it as I write the other themes.**


	2. Deja Vu

**Improvisions – the name I had chosen for this series was inspired by Kandinsky's title for his series of painting. Dynamic, colourful, lively and spontaneous, those are the characteristics that I see in ShinnCaga and thus why I name this series so. **

**Theme: **Deja Vu  
**Pairings: **Shinn x Cagalli  
**Word Count: **439  
**Summary: **_A sense of deja vu, yes. A repeat of history, no._

**Comments and Constructive Criticism are welcomed**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam SEED/DESTINY or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Deja Vu**

Cagalli's fingers touch the white bandages, feeling the thick soft cotton cushioning the cuts on the forehead. Sitting on the edge of the bed inside Minerva's medical ward, the smell of disinfectant stings her eyes, a sense of deja vu overtakes her.

It was exactly like last time, she was in one of PLANT's military docks for a private meeting with the new Chairman. They were outdoor looking at the facilities, debating on the newest military expansion and its consequences, when all hell broke loose. The siren was sounded and chaos took over, as Goufs and Zauks rose out of their crypt. The Mobile Suits shook the ground as they stomped towards the stolen new units. She was once again, left stranded in the midst of a battlefield with only her bodyguard protecting her.

And as fate would have it, her bodyguard had pulled her into a fallen Mobile Suit as they fled into, not any other ship, but Minerva.

'The only difference this time, a thought crosses her mind as she sees the pair of red eyes wince, no doubt because her fingers have touched his wound. 'Is that she was not the one that got injured.'

* * *

"What are you thinking?" Shinn asks, pushing aside her bangs for a better look at her golden orbs. Gone are those hardened calculating eyes, which he has seen her earn through years of battling in the field of politics. Fear, anger and sorrow once again seep through those alluring gems. A sense of deja vu overcomes him. Those eyes hold the same emotions as the ones he glared at when they first met. Only this time, he is not yelling at her.

"I just had a sense of deja vu. It feels like everything is happening all over again," she whispers, her voice soft and weak. "The military race, the Gundam hijack, and now being on Minerva."

He thumbs one of her eyelid gently, wishing he can wipe away those tears that she refuses to let fall. The fear of what might happen to the fragile peace, the anger at human's stupidity and greed and the sorrow for those who has lost their lives and those who will, if another war is to break loose, all those emotions, he wish he can wipe away from her eyes.

"But the similarities end here," he holds her glaze steadily, pulling her close so her forehead touches his bandaged one.

"Even if a third war were to rage," he says in his confident tone, his belief firm.

_A sense of deja vu, yes. _

_A repeat of history, no._

"I'll never leave you side."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**For those of you who have not notice already, I am a rather disgruntle ex-asucaga fan. And yes, this drabble basically summarizes some of my discontents towards how Athrun treated Cagalli in the beginning of GSD. Mind you, I have enjoyed and loved Asucaga back in SEED and even when I first watch Destiny for the first time. But being a Cagalli-fan at heart, and after really digging into the series and analyzing it, I find that my passion for Asucaga had simmered, hence why I choose to write for ShinnCaga.**

**This was an interesting theme for me to explore, and do an act by act comparison between Athrun and Shinn as a lover for Cagalli… I, being a ShinnCaga fan, of course am bias. Perhaps you could say that what happened here is what I wished Athrun had done in Destiny. Here is what I appreciate about my Shinn:**

**1. As a body guard, Shinn doesn't let Cagalli got hurt  
2. As a companion, he actually cares about how she feels and thinks  
3. As a lover, he promises he would not leave her **

**So yes, ShinnCaga Forever! (And sorry for ranting about Asucaga)**


	3. Magic of the Uniform

**I am a firm believer that what you wear changes your attitude of what you think of yourself. Uniform is no different, if not more a more powerful example. Lastly, although I was really fond of the initial idea, it does seem that this is not my best work… please just consider it as a small scene rather than a fic (sigh and bow apologetically)**

**Theme: **Uniform  
**Pairings: **Shinn x Cagalli  
**Word Count: **1070  
**Summary: **_"Watch where you're going!" instinctively he yelled and looked down at the ZAFT green coat._

**Comments and Constructive Criticism are welcomed**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam SEED/DESTINY or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Magic of the Uniform**

It was that time of the year, when all the charity and war memorial celebrations were crammed together. Shinn rubbed his nose-bridge, somewhat tired and annoyed from attending his third balls in this week, although its hostess, Lacus Clyne, had certainly made it a bit more interesting than the other two.

Shinn glanced through the sea of military uniforms. _In their shoes_, that's the name of the masquerade ball without the masks. Everyone was to attend in a military uniform other than the one they were entitled to. Shinn had to admit, it was an intriguing idea.

A blue hair coordinator in white EA captain uniform caught his eyes. It was Athrun Zala, who was conversing with a blushing Meyrin in a dark pink EA CIC uniform. It seemed like a natural choice, since EA's was the only uniform that Athrun had never donned on.

Shinn himself had decided to stay with ZAFT, and he had chosen the white captain uniform. Although in his mind, he still thought the red coat suited him better. Something about the white coat just did not feel right on him. He supposed that was what Lacus wanted to play on.

"A penny for your thought," a soft soothing voice said beside him, Shinn turned and saw the Freedom Pilot, who he had befriend since the end of the last war. He was a mentor, so to speak, someone who took over Rey's place, though he would never admit it out loud.

"What is a penny anyway," Shinn's brows furrowed, changing the subject, since he did not want to answer the question.

"I think it's a metal form of currency back in the ancient times, before the credit system was in placed," Kira made a gestured describing the appearance of the coin.

A comforting silence befell for a few seconds, before Shinn spoke again.

"Head Representative Uniform?" Shinn raised one of his eyebrows, as he finally noticed the gold shoulder pad and chain and the double yellow lining on his pants.

"Cagalli said if I were to dress up as anyone, it would have to be her," Kira chuckled. "You'd be surprised how many politicians had approached me just because I am in this thing," He made a face and shook his head.

"Kira," a more cheerful than usual voice called, both pilot turned to see Lacus approached them. To many, it would have seemed like she was just wearing her usual pink, purple and white wardrobe, but upon closer examination, Shinn noticed the large slits on the hips area and the unusual star shaped clip on her hair.

Kira smiled as he walked towards her. Lacus also gave him a brilliant smile before she gave a wave to Shinn. It seemed that even Lacus was influenced by her attire, and a bit of Meer's upbeat personality had rubbed off on her.

Alone again, Shinn was about to grab another scotch from the passing waiter, and as he turned, a figure bumped into his chest.

"Watch where you're going!" instinctively he yelled and looked down at the ZAFT green coat.

"It was you who walked into me," the blonde figure murmured, rubbing her head that had seemed to collide with his collar bone. "Geez, why is everyone so rude today."

"Well, if you watch where you're going in the _first_ place," displeased and irritated by the retort from a green coat, Shinn narrowed his eyes before realizing who he walked into.

"ATHHA?" wild eyed, Shinn was shocked that the green coat was actually the Head Representative of Orb. After the second war, he had forgiven Orb as he had forgiven Kira. After all, as Athrun had said, in all honesty he still loved Orb. The Athha and he were on speaking terms, although, there were only a few occasions where they had actually conversed.

"Yes! That's my last name, and there is not need to yell," Cagalli hushed and sounded very much irritated. "What is wrong with the people in this ball? Everyone kept raising their voice at me."

"Well, you should have chosen a better outfit," Shinn pointed out. Cagalli gave him a glare before stomping her heel into his foot.

"Ouch," he bent over a little, shifting his weight to the other foot. Obviously she had taken his comment the wrong way. "You know, you just violated section 73, clause B, line 6 - causing bodily harm to a superior," Shinn narrowed his eyes, and reprimanded her in that official voice he often heard from his captain.

And it worked. It stopped her from further attacking him. And instead he saw her gapped at the statement, before her brows turned into a frown, and her lips into a cute pout.

"_Cute?"_ Shinn blinked and stared, shocked at his own thought. Stripped of her authority, she was no more than a simple blonde girl angering over the injustice most female officers must endure. Her honey colour orbs narrowed into a scowl, as her pink glossed lips continued to pout. Her innocent upset face had somehow provoked his mischievous side. A grin crept up his lips.

And it was too late before she realized what he was up to.

"Why are we on the dance floor?" she demanded, but in a much lower voice than usual.

"To dance, of course," he replied matter-of-factly, as he held one of her hands up, and the other her hip.

"You didn't even ask for my permission," her offended look was just as amusing as he had imagined.

"Not for a green coat, I don't have to," he smirked; already swing her according to the music.

"But isn't that a violation…"

"Violation of the Sexual Harassment Act, Section 4, Clause E, line 17. Like I care," he cut her off before she could finish. "It's not like I haven't broken any other military laws."

"You've broken other military laws?" Cagalli looked incredulously at the insufferable pilot. And yet, as much as he was rude and arrogant, she cannot help but be curious of him.

"Surprised?" he smirked, feeling proud and liking the way she looked at him.

* * *

And so the story began.

Or so their children were told, that in that night, where uniforms were swapped, when ranks matters not, and authorities forgotten, the two youngsters had danced and talked and scowled and grinned and laughed and played.

And fell in love, under the magic of the uniform.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Does the ending seem rushed? OOC? When I came up with the idea, I really liked it a lot… but I'm not sure if I delivered it properly. : ( **

**I choose to end it there because I feel like if I continue anymore it will steer too far from the theme. : ( In all honesty, I only really envision the ball, lol, and I really didn't think of much else to write… I see this as basically a starting point for ShinnCaga, how they end up being together is another story and up for your imagination. Let me know what you think. : )**


	4. Secret Addiction

**This fic is very much influenced by angrycherokee's writing which I am extremely fond of. I cannot put a finger on exactly which fic had inspired me to do this, but I did come up with the idea after Blonde meets blonde… (shivers) **

**I also did a doujinshi for this fic, if you're interested you can find the link to it in my profile.**

**

* * *

Theme:** Betray  
**Pairings:** Shinn x Cagalli  
**Word Count:** 298  
**Summary:** And yet it is the only luxury she cannot deny herself, an addiction that she never wants to be cured of. 

**Comments and Constructive Criticism are welcomed**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam SEED/DESTINY or any of its characters.

* * *

**Secret Addiction**

She can feel her whole body eases and her mind relaxes as the unique taste of bitterness roams through her tongue and fills her lungs with its warmth sending chills down her spine.

The restless craving finally fulfilled, the bodily urge satisfied.

She lays there savouring her moment of perfect bliss. A sense of completeness as she exhales slowly, emptying her lungs. Her mind is finally at peace, utterly void of thoughts, white like the thin trails that escape her lips.

She tries to let the moment drag on for as long as possible, but just like anything good, it does not last long

She glances at the cigarette between her fingers before putting it back on her lips, taking another puff. It is a secret of her own, something that even Athrun - her fiancé and PLANT's chairman, and Kira - her twin and Orb's General, do not know. It is just not something they would approve of. Smoking is highly lookdown upon by the public. It is a display of irresponsible self-indulgence, an utter lack of self-control and a longer term suicide attempt. It is something that a wife, a sister or the Head Representative of Orb should never be caught doing - a total betrayal of her identity.

And yet it is the only luxury she cannot deny herself, an addiction that she never wants to be cured of.

A hand reaches out and takes the cigarette away from her lips. It flicks its ash onto an emptied condom package before bring it to his lips. His black hair covers his semi-closed red eyes as he takes a deep drag.

The first cigarette after a perfect session, it makes her wonder if she frequent this love motel for the sex or the smoke.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**A few side notes in case some of you have not notice. There are two (possibly three) betrayals that are happening here.**

**1. Cagalli's betrayal to her identity as Athrun's fiancé, Kira's sister and Orb's Head Representative by smoking.  
****2. Cagalli's betrayal to Athrun by cheating with Shinn  
****3. Possibly Shinn's betrayal to Luna (if he is still with her)**

**Some setting side notes:**

**Why did Cagalli betray them?  
****It is implied in the last line that she herself was not sure. It could be simply for sex or it could be for the smoke after sex. Either way, it is implied that there are things Athrun just could not satisfied her… be it the fact that he is in PLANT too busy for her in Orb or that there are (bad) habits that she cannot show in front of him.**

**Why Shinn?  
****Even though I never mentioned it because I can't find any place to described him in this fic, he is still Cagalli's body guard. So unlike Zala who is away in PLANT most of the time, Shinn is the one who is constantly by her side. But more importantly, Shinn isn't the type that would judge Cagalli (after coming to know her as a person instead of some head figure of Orb) for what she does. He is not as uptight so to speak, compared to Kira and Athrun. Note: that Shinn also smokes, which I'm not surprised at all. It might even be through him that Cagalli started.**


	5. A Simple Lunch

**I really want to take this time to thank everyone that has given me reviews. It really keeps me writing. :D I makes me happy reading your response. Remember any response is good response so please tell me if you like it or if you hate it. :D**

* * *

**Theme:** Homecooked Meal  
**Pairings:** Shinn x Cagalli  
**Word Count:** 1891  
**Summary:** "I was just thinking if you'd," Kira pauses for a second, then smile, "if you'd like to play some golf with me?"

**Comments and Constructive Criticism are welcomed**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam SEED/DESTINY or any of its characters.

* * *

**A Simple Lunch**

Shinn drums his fingers quietly on the large shiny mahogany table. His head rests casually on his left hand. Normally, he would not so blatantly display his old arrogant self in an official meeting, but this meeting is with his long time supervisor, Kisaka, the now Minister of Defense, so he is too lazy to bother with a facade. And the fact that he is at his wits-end does not help either.

He watches impatiently as the minister peruses the budget. It is not unusual for the Minister of Defense to meet with the Marshall. It is not unusual that they are stuck in the office on a Sunday morning since eight-thirty. It is also not unusual that the day happens to be sunny with a mild breeze and a clear sky, in other words, a perfect day to be anywhere else other than this sterile office. It is however, very unusual to Shinn, that Kisaka would decide to call for an emergency meeting over a military quarterly budget – something that he had always let Shinn handle himself without meddling for the past three years.

Shinn knows the budget is perfectly fine, although he would admit that forming budgets is not one of his talents. He has no problem in math and numbers. In fact, he is quite fond of triple integral and combinatorics, he just hate balancing a budget. It is far easier to write a thesis on optimization than making an annual budget.

"It's NOT! You're just being geeky like Kira," the image of a protesting blonde rolling her eyes appears in his mind. He remembers back in the days, when she helped him form his first budget. She has always been good with money. The thought of her lifted his spirit and a smile creeps up his lips without him noticing. Then as quickly as the smile appears, it has disappeared into a frown as he realizes that he is currently away from the said blonde because he is – stuck - in this – stupid - meeting.

"So, can you explain line 56 to me again?" the minister lets out a sigh and points at the paper. "Do we really need thirty million for R&D?"

"I thought we went through this half an hour ago. Let's not waste time," Shinn puts both of his hands on the table and leans forward, his eyes narrow as he glares into Kisaka's. Had it been any other ministers, they would have cowered in fear under such intimidating glare, but not Kisaka. Years of fighting on the same battlefield, political or not, has hardened them both. Beside they know each other too well for Kisaka to worry that Shinn might do him harm.

A cell-phone ring tone disrupts their glaring match. Kisaka picks it up as he walks to the far end of the room, whispering discreetly. Shinn folds his arms as his eyes follow the minister's sullen form, obviously displeased by the news on the other end.

"I can't do that any longer… I'm at my limit… Ten minutes… and that's optimistic… I'm never doing this again… back up sounds good…" Shinn overhears bits of his conversation.

Kisaka ends his conversation as Shinn gets off his seat.

"I think we're both too tired for this, let's pick this up again tomorrow," Shinn declares as he heads for the door. It is not that he is not willing to work on Sunday. He is just not willing to be stuck in an unproductive meeting when he should be on a lunch date with his beloved blonde. He smiles fondly as he remembers how she has stormed into his office, warning that he had better not forgotten to free off tomorrow's afternoon starting at twelfth.

"Otherwise, you'll be rrrrrreally, really, really, really sorry," she teases as she sat on his lap purring into his ear in her low silky voice that is reserved for him only.

He glances at his watch, "ten-thirty," he would be an hour and thirty minutes early. "No matter," he thought, as he reaches for the door knob.

The door flings opened before Shinn reaches it. A huffing Kira in Head Representative Uniform stands at the door. His face blushes as he gasps for breathes. He looks like he has just completed a two hundred meter dash.

"Hey, Shinn," Kira gives him a somewhat overly-eager smile, as if he is really glad to see him.

"Hey Kira, I thought you have a meeting now," Shinn blinks a bit before saying the first thing that crosses his mind.

"Oh, it is rescheduled," Kira mumbles, "the Finance Minister is… not feeling well, so… uh… I was just thinking if you'd," Kira pauses for a second, then smile, "if you'd like to play some golf with me?"

A moment of silence as Shinn is dumbfounded by Kira's suggestion.

"I… I don't know you play golf," are the only words that come out of Shinn, since he is still trying to recover from the absurd suggestion.

"I only started recently," the brunette's smiles deepens, returning back to his calm gentle self.

"I don't play golf," Shinn shakes his head, ready to leave.

"But brother, you should," Kira puts a hand on his shoulder, stopping Shinn's departure in the process, "especially if you plan to propose to the Princess of Orb, surely you don't want to look like an armature on the golf course against some Princes."

Kira beams confidently as Shinn narrows his eyes and frowns. He knows his words have struck a nerve.

Right when Shinn is about to answer, his cell-phone interrupts him.

"Shinn?" a soothing voice belonging to the beautiful PLANT songstress emits from his phone as Shinn raises his eyebrows. Why would Lacus call him?

"I'm sorry to call you so suddenly, but I happen to be arriving in Orb in thirty minutes and I am wonder if you can pick me up from the spaceport since Kira is in a meeting."

"Oh… that won't… be a problem," Shinn turns slowly giving Kira a sideway glance. He can hear a relieve smile from the other end, "since the meeting is cancelled. He was just asking me to go play gold with him," with that he passed the phone to Kira, gesturing him to answer without noticing the panic gasp from the other line.

"Who is that?" Kira asks before taking the phone.

"Lacus," Shinn answers.

"Lacus, why is she calling, isn't she on tour," Kira blurts out, obviously confused.

"Well, she's arriving in Orb in thirty minutes," Shinn eyes him suspiciously. It is not like Kira to be so unaware of Lacus' schedule.

"Oh, yeah, on tour to Orb," Kira quickly grabs the phone and turns around, walking away from him as he talks discretely to Lacus.

Shinn waits impatiently for him to return his phone. He contemplates on just leaving without it but decides against it. He wants to have his phone with him in case a certain blonde calls.

After a few long minutes, Kira finally returns. Shinn grabs the phone from his hands and turns to head out.

"I'm heading Cagalli's now, have fun with Lacus," Shinn says as he leaves, not caring the distraught look on Kira's face.

The drive is relatively annoying, since his cell phone refuse to stop ringing. He almost wishes that he has just left it with Kira. It seems like everyone in the world wants a piece of him today. But other than that, it is okay since he has not yet been caught for speeding at 160km/hr yet.

Shinn enters the Athha mansion with his spare key and the first thing he notices is that the maids are all gone and the house is empty.

"Odd," he thought, despite being Sunday, it is not usual that the maids are off this early.

"Cagalli?" he calls out, wondering if she is back yet.

A sound of crashing dishes is the only response.

Shinn frowns as he walks towards the source of the noise. To his irritation, his cell-phone rings again, this time it's Athrun.

"Shinn, this is an emergency," the Chairman of PLANT said urgently, although that does not slow down Shinn's pace to the kitchen.

"Athrun, I'm an Orb official. You should be calling Yzak Joule," with that Shinn hangs up.

And immediately, it rings again, this time Luna.

"Shinn, my computer…"

"Go get a new one, I'll pay for it," Shinn has have enough of calls today. He presses the off button, and tosses the phone onto a couch as he tries to open the door to the kitchen.

Locked.

Just as he thought.

He is getting relatively frustrated at the whole ordeal, especially since its purpose has become this apparent. He reaches out his spare master keys which he has _forgotten_ to return since retiring as the Princess' bodyguard. String of complaints about the stupidity of the whole situation and the abuse of power are just about to leave his mouth as they get stuck in his throat.

Initially, due to shock.

Shinn has never seen the kitchen in such a mess. There were bowls and pans everywhere, half full and dripping. A bag of flour has been tipped over and everywhere is covered with a layer of white dust. A few heads of lettuces are rolling on the floor. One of the stoves is stuck with burn cheese while another is covered with grease from burnt _bacons_? He cannot tell really tell.

His eyes stop at the figure on the ground, who is picking up the broken dishes. Her shiny blonde hair is now covered with a layer of flour. A few streaks of the white powder are still on her cheeks as she turns to stare at him with a pair of puppy eyes and a look of a guilty child. A large piece of bandage wraps on her forearm, it seems to be soaked with mild burnt treatment.

"You idiot!" he manages to yell out one of the many curses in his mind, although his endearing tone makes the accusation unconvincing. He grabs hold of her wrists and immediately makes her drop the broken pieces back to the floor, as he leads her away from the ground-zero.

"You don't pick up broken dishes with bare hands," he lectures, as he looks at her hands, every fingers is band aided. His heart aches.

"If you're hungry, you should have told me, I could have come home earlier and brought you out," he continues staring at her wounded hands and frowns.

"That's NOT the point," Cagalli protested, "you always eat out! Either that or you eat canned or microwave food. When was the last time you eat a homecooked meal?" She argues with much dignity, it would have sounded like Orb's second ideal if it wasn't for the fact that she's wearing Kira's yellow apron with little cat prints on it.

"And so you make Kisaka, Kira, Lacus, Athrun and Luna bug me all morning?" Shinn retorts. This Princess of his can be unbelievable at times.

"I needed some more time," Cagalli admits defeat unwillingly.

"Well, have you ever considered doing this together, instead of ruining my whole morning?" Shinn sighs and gives her a you-are-so-impossibly-idiotic look while squeezing her hands gently before getting up and grabbing Lacus' pink (wince) rabbit print (wince) apron.

**

* * *

Author's Note**

**Yes this is basically a PWP Fluff lol ;**

**I never intended it to be so long ; ;**

**I hope the characters are not seriously OOC. I am quite worried about that… I wonder if this fic would work if I replace all the Shinn with Athrun… hummm… I hope it doesn't.**

**They are probably quite a bit older in this fic… maybe 24-26ish, I try to show that by making Shinn a Marshall (highest rank in the military) and Kisaka is Minister of Defense. I wanted to show that ShinnCaga is basically an established couple, I hope it worked. **

**And yes, the title is sarcastic. :p **


	6. Blessings

**I have to admit, when I first started writing ShinnCaga, it was out of frustration – annoyed at Athrun inaction, indecisiveness and harem, angered by the accusation from Athrun fans, and hurt by the unforgiving comments that some people give for Cagalli's innocent mistakes... I took refuge and revenge in writing ShinnCaga. **

**But as time goes by, as I write more and more... I realize how adoring both Shinn and Cagalli are... how it often makes me smile brainstorming about them, how their dialogues makes me giggle and how their personality warms my heart. **

**I must admit, I enjoy writing ShinnCaga now. Not because I need an escape but because they can create so many happy memories – something that both Shinn and Cagalli deserve to have post-GSD. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing them.

* * *

**

**Theme:** Self-Esteem

**Pairings:** Shinn x Cagalli  
**Word Count:** 2255  
**Summary:** _At least in front of him, she has to fake her confidence. She would rather die than to let him know how he shakes her world._

**Comments and Constructive Criticism are welcomed**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam SEED/DESTINY or any of its characters.

* * *

**

**Blessings**

She looks at her hands mindlessly as she fingers the thick dominating ring around her thumb. To the outside world, she looks calm and calculating. In reality, she is in near turmoil trying to think of what say when _she_ arrives.

She squeezes the ring nervously trying to release some of her anxiety. She is grateful of its hardness as she draws strength from its rigidity pushing back against her tight grip.

* * *

She remembers the time it was given to her. She was about to propose a bill to restructure the chamber, firing a dozen of corrupted officials and putting her brother in as one of the Head Representatives. He was there, crouching beside her sitting form as he slid the beautiful jade ring into her right thumb. It was thick and long covering the entire first segment of her finger. A magnificent relief of her house symbol, a lion with a lily, was sculpted on it in immaculate details. The jewel looked like it was made for the design – the colour matched the symbol perfectly. The area for the lion was pure white while the area for the lily was a variation of pastel green. 

"Now you can stop playing with your fingers like a nervous teenager," A pair of confident red eyes looked back at her, half mocking. "Just thumbs the ring whenever you need something to do, you'll look a lot more convincing."

She looked at the ring, and then to the man in front of her, lost for words.

"Go knock them down," the man did not wait for her reply as he stood up, leading her to the meeting chamber; where in years later, history would mark that meeting as her first strong political move.

* * *

The sound of people arriving brings her back to the present as she watches people appearing out of the arrival gate. She looks sideway and sees the man who gave her the ring stares blankly at the crowd. 

"Shinn," the person they are waiting for has finally arrived. Cagalli does not know that a simple embrace can feel a razor blade in her heart - that is until the man who has supported her encircles his arms around his lover from afar. She watches on, only to have her pain dulled by a sharper one that feels like a gun shot through her throat when he graces her young rouge cheek with a chaste kiss.

She stares at the pretty red head. She is wearing a black sleeveless figure hugging shirt covered in layers of frills and lace. Black pearl buttons lineup neatly from her neck down. A high slit in her short denim skirt shows off her shapely thigh. She looks gorgeous and eye catching, a different kind of beauty from Lacus who men only dare to admire from afar. Luna's beauty is inviting, she captivates man.

Realizing it is rude to stare, she looks back down at herself as the couple remains locked in their embrace. Purple uniform meets her sight – after all they did come to the spaceport straight from her office. She has never felt so uncomfortable in her representative clothes.

"Representative Athha," finally released from his embrace, Luna greets her, apologizing for not addressing her earlier and her inappropriate display of affection.

"Please call me Cagalli," she responds, holding her hand with both of her own, desperate to show her hospitality. She is not jealous, she has no right to. She cannot even compare.

"If you don't mind, me and Kira have organized a small dinner for you at my house tonight," she puts on her well-practiced smile as she plays host. She cannot help but notices her fuchsia lip gloss and long mascaraed eyelashes.

"That's so kind of you," Luna thanks her as they walk towards the car. Cagalli has never felt so uncomfortable sitting in the back of Shinn's convertible.

* * *

She excused herself to her room saying that she needs a change of clothes, only to regret it as she stands in front of the mirror wearing only her white lingerie. She stares at her own reflection, unable to bare the hard truth staring back. 

What is she going to wear?

She wants to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. She, the princess of the richest nation, the Head Representative of Orb and the daughter of the great Uzumi Nala Athha does not know what to put on for a simple dinner. Sure she has a few gowns for balls and celebrations but they are all too elaborate for this occasion. She tries to look through her casual wears and all she finds are cargo pants and oversize T-shirts. For the first time she realizes that she's been cycling between her purple uniform, her military uniform and her pajama for the pass two years.

* * *

A knock on the door breaks her train of thoughts. 

"Cagalli," a kind voice comes from behind the door. "Are you alright?"

"Kira," she walks towards the door, leaning her heads on it, trying to draw strengths from her brother's soothing voice – her unconditional shelter.

"I'm sorry I'm taking so long," she gives a nervous laugh. "It's just..." her voice begins to crack. "It's kind of funny," she tries to cover it by forcing a few chuckles. Kira feels like an invisible hand has just clawed at some dried scalp in his heart. "I just don't know what to wear..." she turns as slides down to sit on the floor, her head rests on the door.

Silence envelopes them as she waits and he weights. Kira knows what he has to do.

* * *

"Remember the present me and Shinn gave you last month," Kira rests both of his hands and his forehead on the door trying to get as close to her as possible. It is futile, he knows, her door is closed to him. 

"The one that we said you shouldn't open, because you won't like it," he tries to sound as light hearted as possible. He has to be strong for her. Especially now, when everything is heading to the climax – he will walk her down the aisle, to her future of happiness. "Do you still have it?"

"It's probably in the closet somewhere," she gets up weakly and retrieves a box.

"Did you find it?" he asks as he hears her moves around.

"Yeah," she opens the box and lifts the content out.

It is a simple spaghetti straps dress in a creamy orange that falls around the knee. A deep V-neck showing a healthy amount of skin with a daisy sewed to the bust. It is a perfect casual dress. Its cotton material is soft and warm. She lays it on her body as she stands in front of the mirror, no longer feeling naked.

She tries to put it on, but the zipper is beyond her reach.

"Kira," she asks, hoping that he is still here.

"I'm here," he replies. _Always here._

"I can't zip up," she does not know if she should laugh or cry.

"Need my help?" he never knew it can be so bittersweet entering her room.

When he opens her door, he is graced with her porcelain back. The dress hangs loosely on her slender shoulders. He gently swipes her golden hair to the side, revealing her graceful neck. He pulls the zipper up slowly, closing off her skin inch by inch, covering his privileged view of her undergarment. The short journey up her spine feels like eternity, yet eternity is but a mere second. If only eternity can last longer.

* * *

He holds on to both of her shoulders and walks her to the mirror. 

"He sure knows you size," the dress fits her perfectly, hugging her every curve seamlessly like a second skin.

He sits her down in front of a vanity mirror and picks up the accessories from the box.

First is the necklace. He lays it around her neck. She can feel the coolness of the gold and topaz as he locks its clip gently. He smoothes the cold chain on her collarbone, the warmth of her skin tests his sanity.

Then he lifts one of her hands up, kisses it mockingly and smiles. He does not know who he is mocking. She chuckles at his cheesy attempt to make her laugh none the less, as he busy himself, slipping on matching bracelets around her wrist.

After that, he gently touches her ear with his warm hand. His lips are jealous of his hands. His face is an inch away from hers. She can feel his warm breathes as he carefully slides the earrings on.

"You're going to be beautiful," he whispers to her as he secures the second piece. Unbeknown to her, she always has been.

Lastly, he turns her knee to the side as he kneels down before her. His warm hand travels from her knee to her ankle warming the skin in between. He lifts her foot slightly and rests it on his thigh. His eyes trace the well form toes, the delicate arch and the soft sole, as he don it with an anklet, before slipping them into a pair of intricately designed slippers. He hates himself for enjoying this rekindle fire, but he despites his self-control even more.

He looks up at her as their eyes meet. Sweet honey meets with gentle lavender. He gives her an assuring smile as he gets up to comb her hair. Grabbing a few strands from the sides, he ties them into a small pony tail, leaving the hair at the back untouched. It was a simple change, but it has done the trick showing off her well defined cheeks and sparkling eyes.

"You look amazing," he said genuinely. "Sister," he adds bitterly - time to splatter water before the flame burns down its host.

The transformation is done. His task is finished.

* * *

They walk out the room. She has never felt so confident. For once, she feels on par in the exterior department. She walks soundly, loving the sound of heels on marble. 

In the hall, they meet Shinn, who came to check up on them. He was worried why they took so long.

"Let's go," she lifts her head up as she walks pass him. At least in front of him, she has to fake her confidence. She would rather die than to let him know how he shakes her world.

He stands there unable to move as her form disappears from the hallway. Only Kira stays behind with him. Why is it always him who stays behind for others, he wonders. It seems fate has always destined him to play the gentle brother, the nice guy.

* * *

"I never thought she would put it on," Shinn leans on a small hallway table as he stares at the mirror above. Her image still branded on his mind. He thirsts for her. 

Kira listens quietly. Jealousy has no place here for he cannot decide who to hate - the dilemma of a disloyal heart.

Shinn looks at his reflection, a figure in a fitted black shirt with a titanium tie clip securing his neutral grey tie stares back. His face still looks young despite his effort to dress formally.

"Are you sure she likes me?" Shinn asks, for once he questions the twin's words.

"Why do you doubt now?"

"Because she looks stunning," he turns to stare at the only other person in the hall, "why would she like someone like me?"

Someone who is neither a prince nor a king, but a mere orphan. He does not have to finish the sentence for Kira to understand.

"She doesn't care about all those," _and I don't care about that either_.

"You should know that by now," _although you will never find out_.

"What about you? Are you ready to break it off with Luna?" he asks. It is easier to converse, when the subject is not your love.

"It was a rebound, we both knew it," he merely shakes his head. The whole purpose of this reunion is a selfish one.

"Then go wrap all the loose ends up," he looks at him, his face concern yet firm.

"She loves you," _and I love her._

"I know that better than anyone," _because I saw the same things as her... in you._

"So go make her a happy woman tonight," _for my sake if not hers, for I am incapable._

"Are you sure," genuine red eyes look back at him. It is more of a plea for reaffirmation rather than a question.

"Yes," Kira smiled back half defeated by the honesty in the crimson eyes. They are always so clear and straightforward. Those penetrating eyes that always pierce though all obstacles, the eyes belonging to a boy who refuse to give up at carving a way for a better future.

It reminds him why he falls for this boy and why he trusts him with his precious beloved.

"I promise I won't fail you," the intense scarlet mellows down into a warm ruby as his worries turns into a smile before running off to the same direction as the beauty that has just left them.

Kira watches the back of the slender figure as he sees his two most beloved people walk away from him. He prays to God that they can find happiness together, for as a brother and a man, the only blessing he could bestow, is to let them go.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**First, I must first apologize to any readers who came to read this fic for ShinnCaga... I know there are probably some disputes over the fact if this is really a ShinnCaga or a KiraCaga or even a KiraShinn... To be honest, I am not even sure myself. But that's how reality is sometimes, don't you think? We form webs of relationships, and sometimes it is just hard to put a finger on what we all feel for a particular person.**

**And I really need to learn how to write shorter drabbles! This is 2000+ words. That's hardly a drabble anymore. I need to learn how to write concisely. I cannot help but to think that it is because my writing skill sucks. The idea is so simple, why does it take so many words to describe them? (lol)**

**I put this drabble under the self-esteem theme because initially when I brainstormed this fic, I wanted to explore a weird angle at Cagalli's inferiority on her unfeminine side. I don't know if it would be consider OOC, but surely every girl has wanted to look pretty in front of the man she loves, especially when there is competition! I think I might have confused confidence with self-esteem as I wrote... I hope I didn't fall too far away.**

**The theme got side tracked as I build the story (KiraCaga & KiraShinn :coughcough: ) I hope it still suits the theme. I try to fix that by adding insecurity to Shinn and some minor self-despising to Kira. All these have to do with self-esteem right...? (I'm not sure, honestly).**

**I thought about putting it under the Dressing Up theme… but it seems a bit too superficial... also the dressing up part is exclusively KiraCaga, so I don't know if it's appropriate lol.**

**This is my first attempt at KiraCaga and KiraShinn (lol) Let me know what you think.**


	7. Old Bridgeport, Northern Orb CE 52

**My first attempt at writing something steamier and I am failing miserably. (sigh) I wish I am as half as talented as angrycherokee in writing lusty scene. ; ;**

**This fic is inspired by my newly found love for white wine. Although I love white wine, I have not quite come to appreciate red wine's bitterness yet… even though some of my friends insist that red wine is better since each wine's taste is unique, which is why I made Cagalli and Shinn drink red here. **

**P.S. Editing is a bitch – from Shinn in Biography of the Damned by** **mumyou nanashi

* * *

**

**Theme:** Alcohol

**Pairings:** Shinn x Cagalli  
**Word Count:** 1232  
**Summary:** _Shinn stops uncorking the bottle and their eyes meet for a brief moment. Did she mean what she just said? She just lifts her eyebrows and smiles, and he scowls._

**Comments and Constructive Criticism are welcomed**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam SEED/DESTINY or any of its characters.

* * *

**

**Old Bridgeport, Northern Orb. CE 52**

"To our ex-s finding love in each other," Shinn raises his delicate glass mockingly, taking a sip of the ruby liquid before passing it to her. Cagalli rolls her eye.

"To our friends' happiness," she tries to make a proper toast before tasting the blessed beverage. "We should be happy for them."

"Tch, and why should we be happy that they ditch us for each other" Shinn smirks, leaning close to her. His face does not show half the remorse as his words. "What's your guess?" he tabs the glass, reminding her about their little game.

"Correction: he never ditch me, I broke off with him," Cagalli is not about to let him have his way this easily. "And this one should be… La Flourancoir, Southern France," she answers with some hesitation. "CE 45?"

It is a game that they have invented for these long boring balls. They are to guess the wine's brewery and year after tasting them.

"I say CE 48," he says confidently. Cagalli watches him as he checks the wine's label. There is something special about how Shinn carries himself that attracts her – the undivided attention he gives to each task at hand, his swiftness in completing each job as quick as possible, and his determination to meet his objective in an accurate and efficient manner.

"And I'm correct. You forgot the El Nino effect which gave the 48s its crisp taste," he gloats and cocks his eyebrows. Forget what she just thought, she rolls her eyes, he can be equally annoying when he talks.

"And by the way, were you implying that I'm at the bottom of the chain," he folds his arms and narrows his eyes as he refers to her previous comment.

"I don't blame Luna for going for someone else consider you just stop calling her for three months, but…" she pauses for the effect. "I wouldn't say you're at the bottom of the chain either," she pauses again. This time she seems hesitant. "Who knows, sometimes things like to come in full circle."

Shinn stops uncorking the bottle and their eyes meet for a brief moment. Did she mean what she just said? She just lifts her eyebrows and smiles, and he scowls.

He pours another glass. This time, he lets her tastes it first. He watches as her slightly parted lips linger on the glass. Her eyes closed obviously enjoying the wine. A few lose strands flow freely down her flushed cheeks touching her cheery colour lips. She makes a perfect picture that can intoxicate even the mighty Dionysus. An urge to switch places with the glass flashes through his mind.

He takes a sip after her. The second the wine contact with his tongue, he winces and she laughs.

"And your guess?" she asks, still chuckling.

"Ugh, why would I know, stupid Aussie wine," he sticks his tongue out, hating the syrup-like sweetness and bold floral smell of Australian brands.

"New Canningwood, Central Australia. CE 46," Cagalli does not need him to confirm to know she is right.

* * *

Shinn searches the cabinet for their next target. A bottle catches his eyes and a grin creeps up his face.

"Let's put a bet on this one," he challenges her with a smile. He pours a glass behind his back, making sure she cannot see the bottle. Then he places the bottle back behind the counter, all the time hiding the bottle from her view. He knows her curiosity would get the better of her.

Cagalli arches one of her eyebrow. He has obviously got her attention on this bottle.

"Sure," she says. Just as she tries to take the glass, Shinn lifts it out of her reach.

"Not here," he gives her a wicked grin and whispers. "To the balcony."

The ball is packed, and they have to walk through a sea of people. Cagalli can feel her shoulder rubbing against other people pushing her back but somehow Shinn's back always held her sight. Her eyes are like her heart, locked onto his black suit, his black hair and the distinct way he walks.

Finally, they arrive at the balcony. The autumn night chills her bare shoulder. Shinn closes the French door with one hand, the other still holding on the glass.

"So what do I get if I win?" she reminds him of the bet.

"Anything you want," he offers.

"Even your soul?" what she wants to say is: Even your love?

"Even my soul," he answers firmly. Although that would be a silly reward since it already belongs to her, he thought. "But first you have to close your eyes."

Cagalli gives him a questioning look. He ignores it and put up an uncaring face. She can read him all she wants, but she will need to do as she is told to find out.

She sighs and complies. Her eyelids tightly shut.

Shinn walks close to her, the glass against his lips as he admires her beauty under the crescent moon light. Her smooth shoulders shiver lightly as her golden lashes flutter, waiting – waiting for him.

He takes a deep gulp of the wine.

And in a swift movement, he pulls her close holding both her shoulders, as he presses his lips onto hers.

She gasps and he opens his mouth letting its content flow to her lips. Their tongues share the bitter wine as they taste each other's sweet lust. She swallows greedily as she circles her arms around his neck pulling herself close to him. She lifts her thin heeled foot slight and intertwines it around his leg, letting him support her weight. He lowers one of his hands to her waist sending shivers down her spine as his hand move across her back. His other hand reaches for the ledge anchoring them as he lean in deepening the contact.

Their rhythm matches perfectly. Their lips are tightly sealed as they explore each other's unique taste, only breaking the contact as they turn their head using that split second to gasp for air as they continue to waltz their furious dance.

The exchange goes on long and hard. Neither of them thinks it will ever end. They can die a happy death suffocating in each other's floral breathe. Time and oxygen has no place in their world where only the senses reign.

Exhaustion and fatigue eventually won over. Her arms fail her, as she uses up all her strength. He warps both his arms around her securely, breaking her fall. His passionate crimson eye stares at her bewildered gold as they both gasp for air.

"So what's your answer," his eyes never leave hers.

There are so many interpretations...

"Old Bridgeport, Northern Orb. CE 52," she randomly mutters the name of the wine they first shared. She did not taste a thing apart from him.

"Why would you guess that?" he scowls. He has not anticipated her giving the correct answer.

"I got it right, didn't I," she laughs, and so she is not the only one that remembers.

"Fine, what do you want?" he grimaces. He has wanted both victories. "My soul?"

"No," she chuckles and likes the slight hurt and disappointment look in those red eyes.

She stares back at him. A mischievous smile graces her lips before declaring her prize.

"Another kiss."

Her wish is granted immediately.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**My apology to those who like Aussie wine. I personally like my wine sweet too... but it just seem to me that Shinn prefer his wine dry ; ; (I think he would prefer French wine... to be honest, I don't really know enough about wine to tell...) **

This fic is inspired by my newly found love for white wine. The first wine I tried is a red wine. However I have never quite come to appreciate red wine's bitterness... even though some of my friends insist that red wine is better than white since each red's taste is unique, which is why I made Cagalli and Shinn have red wine here.

I actually finished written this a while ago... (wrote this after I had my first Margarita actually lol hurray to alcohol themes!) and I have been editing it everyday since. And still I feel bad for posting this fic... it does not seem to do the scene its justice ; ; I want it to be even steamier and lustier and more intoxicating (for the lack of better words)... It should have been ten times sexier than Secret Addiction but my lack of skill and talent did not allow me... ; ; (sighs and go back to write some more humor fic)

**This is one of the first fic which I hadn't got any review for in my LJ, so I am kind of weary to put this up, as I am really not sure it is good enough to be posted. I didn't think the idea was so bad, but something must be wrong. (sigh)**

**In this fic, I had wanted to opt for a different look at the ShinnCaga relationship. I have pushed the timeline quite a bit earlier, and try to take a stab at writing the breaking point between friends and lover. I suppose it is an awkward point of time, where they both sort of knew that they have feelings for each other but yet not so sure how to take it to the next level. It's supposed to be full of tension, lust, passion and most of all coyness. **

**I'm not sure if I manage to deliver, I'll let you judge.**


	8. Night Out

**You can sort of think this as a sequel to Old Bridgeport, Northern Orb. CE 52, although I think the Shinn and Cagalli here is slightly different… They seem purer (?) and sweeter here… I just realize that I am better at writing humor. Lol

* * *

**

**Theme:** Ladies' Night  
**Genres:** Humour  
**Pairings:** Shinn x Cagalli  
**Word Count:** 675  
**Rating:** T

**Summary:** _Those are some secrets she must hide deep in her heart away from Kira till she dies.  
_  
**Comments and Constructive Criticism are welcomed **

Disclaimer: I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam SEED/DESTINY or any of its characters

* * *

**Night Out**

Cagalli frowns as she watches her group of drunken friends cheer and yell animatedly, as they demand why the performers has taken so long. She cannot believe how easily her friends get drunk. Only three rounds of shots and two bottles on wine, and she is the only one left who count the number of fingers on one hand.

Speaking of counting, she counts the numbers that she has to drive home: Lacus, Miri, Murrue, Luna and Meyrin. Nope, there is no way she can carry them off, one by one to her car without collapsing on the floor or having some guy luring one of them to the back alley. She frowns deeper, if that is even possible. She definitely needs back up.

She walks to the corner of their private party room as the performers arrive. A surge of cheers and screams arises from the girls. Lacus feeds half her Magarita into a dancer's wide opened mouth as she slips a ten dollar bill into his collar while Murrue shakes her… while clapping. Those are some secrets she must hide deep in her heart away from Kira till she dies. Yes, she definitely need back up. She can sensea headache coming.

The dial tone rings three times before it is picked up.

"Cagalli?" she hears him scream into his phone. Loud blaring music and men roaring noises drown his voice. He is obviously in a similar situation.

"I need help here," she raises her voice so he can hear her.

"You are not the only one," he stares at his drunken friends who are all now incapable of any form of mental activity more complicated than handing out money.

There is Kira who has been saucer eyed and jaw dropped for the whole time obviously still in shock by the content of the show. He almost feel sorry for the guy, this must be his first time since he has never been through a military academy after all. There is Athrun, who has been following a dancer clad in red leather and stiletto. He would have never imagined that Athrun has a stiletto fetish. And then, there is Yzak who getting thrilled screaming some extremely dirty curse that even Shinn must admit he himself cannot compare. Shinn secretly thinks he is subconsciously rebelling against his female inferior complex. And lastly, there is Deraka and Mwu who is simply drunk and enjoying the show.

He sighs. He really regrets agreeing tobe one of the best men.

"I miss you," he really wants to get out of here.

"Traitooooor!" she can hear Yzak screams. "Shut up, before I tell your mom you kissed a hooker's ass," she hears Shinn yells back despite him covering the phone.

"I miss you too," she chuckles when he comes back. Then Miri's scream makes her look back, two strippers are now carrying her like a queen, while the others begins to lap dance on her.

"Remind me, why we are doing this again," she groans and begins to bang her head against her hand. She can hear the noise subsides on the other line. Shinn must have walked away from the dance floor.

"Because Miri says that, there is no way Dearka is going to skip the strip club before the wedding day, so it's only fair that you girls get your party. To be honest, I think he would have stick to the wine trip if she hadn't said that," he frowns. It is really all quite stupid.

She smiles agreeing.

"Hey Cagalli, if…" Shinn pauses a little. "I mean… when we get married, can we skip these stupid games?" he asks. She can almost see the grin on his face.

Cagalli is just about to tell him that he should not be too optimistic about who she would be marrying when Lacus' scream cuts her off. She turns, only to see the five G-strings toss in different direction. She quickly turns back to the wall, her face totally flushed as she screams a loud: "Yes!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**This fic is inspired by the movie: Sideway. A very good movie, it is about a bridegroom-to-be and his best man on a road trip for wines for the wedding.**

**I had once receive a comment on a fanart of mine… she said the drawing was heart warming… and it made me realize, that's what I loved about ShinnCaga, and what I wanted to create for them. I hope it's not too overly sappy and redundant for you guys. **

**And I apologize for ruining basically everyone's image. lol it was fun (run away!)**

**Lastly, I want to thank you all for reviewing my fics:**

**Cagalli Y. Athha, gseedlover, Kiheada, Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl, Cagallifan, Tetsuni, MiyuCagalli, Darkmoon Fleur, Azalaea, CommandoDude, and my ever-inspiration-source AngryCherokee XD (Yes I put this up here too XD and your review makes me scream like a little fangirl XD)**

**I have been stuck in with a writer's block ever since I started working last week. And this is the last drabble I have in stock. I'm not sure when I will be updating this. I might start working on a multi-chapter fic that I had always wanted to do – a prequel to Twinned Souls by face you destiny (which she is also doing right now in Tender Memories of Yesteryears).**


	9. AA Secret Engagement

**I don't consider my writer's block cured. But I do think that the fact I was able to produce this is due to Jusrecht's wonderful fic Unbroken, which had inspired me on this drabble. You can say this is a love child of the spring chapter of Unbroken, parts of Twinned Souls and Blessings. Oh god, even my inspirations are having a threesome…**

* * *

**Theme: **Rumor  
**Genres: **Humour  
**Pairings:** Shinn x Cagalli  
**Word Count: **775

**Summary: **_Engagement to come soon? Representative Athha's and Marshall Asuka's Blossoming Relationship! Shocking Evidence Revealed!_

**Comments and Constructive Criticism are welcomed**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam SEED/DESTINY or any of its characters

* * *

**A-A Secret Engagement**

He looks at the papers out of the corner of his eyes incredulously. Its glossy cover and bold red headings taunt him, as it lies innocently on the top of his sectary's recycling bin. The absurd idea of picking that despicable paper up has forced him to stop on his track and wonder exactly why he would have such an irrational thought.

No, there is no way he is interested in what is written on those trashes – a total waste of trees and pulp. Whatever it has written, it should not bother him, despite the fact that it has caused many curious glances from everyone that he happens to pass by today. But those curious glances are no new phenomena either. He hates to admit, but ever since the academy days, he always manages to end up in positions of power through no ordinary means. And he has long learnt to ignore any quiet whispers that have inadvertently reached his ear. So whatever it is on those damn papers should not have bothered him, nor should it hold any interest to him at all. None, what so ever.

However, as his brain goes on and on about why he should not be considering the whole ridiculous idea or in fact give any thought about it at all, his eyes are already checking left and right, making sure that all the staffs are gone, and the cleaning crews have not arrived. And his hands have somehow, on their own accord, snatched the paper and swiftly deposit it into his briefcase as he quickly flees from the crime scene.

* * *

Shinn sits on the leather couch in his apartment, the stolen paper in his hands. He turns to the page as indicated on the front page, and an image of his own face meets his sight along with a certain blonde.

His eyes quickly read in the paragraphs on the column, digesting the so called evidences on the so called report. Okay, so the paparazzi can be pretty thorough and are quite some detectives at times, Shinn would give them that.

So what if it is true, that out of the many bouquets that are sent to the young Head Representative everyday, only one make it inside her office. And that twenty some odd bouquets' receipts signed by the Head Representative's secretary this month were indeed charged to his account.

So what if it is correct, that the Head Representative never parts with her favorite Ming Dynasty jade thumb ring. A ring which he happens to have purchased from some damn stubborn Chinese, who gave him a hard time claiming the jade to be some national treasure just so they can jack up the price. The price on the tabloid is obviously exaggerated, although the fact that it is near astronomical is not.

So what if it is also true that he has stopped changing his cuff links. (He wonders which traitors in the office has noticed such a minute detail and informed it to the publisher.) And the said cuff links that he is wearing is indeed a one of a kind from a series of handmade men accessories created by some famous designer. The fact that it is the ninety-first design in the series is true. The fact that ninety-one coincides with his birthday September 1st, is also true. And the fact that the said cuff links were auctioned and won by Head Representative of Orb is also indisputable.

Compound these with the picture of him lip locking with the said representative inside his car, the rumor of their soon-to-be engagement seems not so far fetched after all.

Okay, so he is not half as irritated and annoyed as he pretends to be. And he will even admit that he was mildly amused when he saw Kira and Kisaka's disgruntle faces this morning while a certain blonde blushes and complains about how he should not have drove his new car before having the windows tinted. And he is contemplating on not suing the publisher for intruding their privacy...

After all, the picture of them looks quite flattering... and the report is not outrageously fictitious...

* * *

That thought lasted for a week... until the heading on the next issue reads:

**New Heir to the Athha's House? Representative's First Bump?**

**Two Timer Marshall Secret Meeting with PLANT's Ex-Songstress**

**Asuka-Clynee-Athha Love Triangle and MORE!**

Shinn swears as he crumbles the once again stolen tabloid. If his lawyers do not shut down that publisher soon, he will have to borrow Kira's Freedom for a private mission. But that is unless, if Kira has not already finish the task himself.

* * *

**Epilogue **

Some more paparazzi's headlines that AngryCherokee and I come up with after the fic was posted on my LJ

**A: **AngryCherokee **C: **Cloudedge

**A: **_"Orb Princess: Out of Control or Just Stubborn?"_

**C: **_"Seiran weeps: Lacus Clyne Stole my Darling Cagalli"_

**A: **_"Athha's Steamy Romance with ZAFT Prince ZALA! Details Inside!"_

**C: **"_Bitter Betrayal! ZAFT Prince caught CHEATING with Head Representative's TWIN BROTHER!"_

**A: **_"It's a Family Affair! Orb's leader together with her own brother!"_

**C: **_"Truth behind the Princess Complex Love Life! Representative's Hedonistic Threesome Revealed!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**_

**A relatively painless drabbled that came to me yesterday :) I have initially had another plot in mind for this theme. Initially I wanted to use three OC as Kira's, Shinn's and Cagalli's secretary and do a scene about the rumor why Marshall Asuka always visit Berlin in the winter. But I personally think it takes a lot of skill to write good OC, and think my writing skills won't be able to hold up one OC's personality without any reference, let alone all three. **

**Another reason why it was dropped is because the plot seems to be quite depressing, and does not portray Shinn, Cagalli or Kira in any positive light… I mean, it's only natural for a secretary to complain about her boss… even though they are nice people. It's just what people do in their job. Also the reason why Shinn would visit Berlin is private and there would be no way I could have gave his side of the story through these three characters, and that would only create more misunderstanding between Shinn and Cagalli which I cannot bring myself to do.**

**I would still want to explore the idea of a Berlin trip for Shinn in some other drabble though… hopefully it'll be a less depressing and more hopeful one.

* * *

**

**A-A is a play of acronym. It stands for Athha-Asuka, not Archangel lol. And the title of this fic is actually the headings on the tabloid. XD**

**Also I had been obsessing with cuff-links ever since I saw them a few weeks ago and I am glad I was able to work it into this fic :D **

**And if you happen to feel that the Shinn here is vain, then you would make me very happy :D because that's exactly what I was trying to go at XD I have always find that Shinn to be the kind of person who would flaunt what he got...(riches, power, girlfriend)... and he's got every right to be proud of what he's got since he worked hard for them all (riches, power, girlfriend XD)... And to be honest, that little vanity part of him never bothered me XD I often read that a sexy woman is one that is confident. I find that to be the same with men.**

**Oh, and if you're not aware of it already... Shinn is a huge spender... He doesn't know how to manage his money at all... and wouldn't hesitant to spend a year of salary on a gift... And imo, that's because of his strange rapid upbringing from a teenager who probably have a strict allowance to an orphan with (I assume) some form of inheritance/insurance from his family's death... then he becomes an Ace pilot which I assume is not bad pay either (compare to grunts/mechanics) since he is riding on a multi-billion dollar mecha... and the suddenly he is a Marshall with an even bigger raise... pheffff, no wonder he can afford bouquet everyday, a new car and an astronomical ring ; ;!**


End file.
